Justine and 'Ogwarts
by MareeMcd
Summary: Who is Justine? And what would Harry's fourth year be like with her?


Justine Burnsfield and 'Ogwarts.

Justine Burnsfield wasn't like other students at her school. (Well, if you called it a school.) Justine Burnsfield happened to be a witch, and an odd one at that.

Justine didn't have any friends. Only a small family.

Justine had shoulder length black hair and bright, blue eyes. She had pearly white teeth and a strange mark on her left ear.

There were some people that tried to befriend her, but she just pushed them away. She didn't want friends and she didn't want 'attachments.'

Her school was even weirder then her. Her school was no ordinary school. Her school was Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was one of the most respected schools for wizardry and witchcraft. Each country had it's own 'magical' school; Hogwarts belonging to England.

Justine was not born in England, she and her father had moved there to visit some her dad's relatives.

Justine and her father used to live in Australia with Justine's mum, Cynthia.

Cynthia was the reason why Justine's father moved to Australia. He was born in England and remained a true Englishman, (As he would always say.)

But Cynthia had died not too long ago when Justine just became a teenager and her mother and father would be celebrating their 8th anniversary together.

Justine's dad thought that for his anniversary gift to Cynthia he would tell her the truth. The truth being that he and Justine were magical.

Justine and Justine's dad, (Steve) had agreed to keep this secret from Cynthia until Steve thought the time was right.

But Cynthia did not take it too well. In fact, she didn't take it that long either.

The doctors said Cynthia had died because of a heart attack caused by extreme shock. When the doctors had asked why she could have been so shocked, Steve and Justine knew nothing.

Justine and Steve didn't really talk much after that. Steve felt as though Cynthia's death was his fault and he should have never told Cynthia the truth. But Justine didn't blame her father for her mum's death. She didn't even believe it for a while. She kept telling herself that she was just asleep. Lying in her bed, trapped in a endless nightmare.

"So," asked Steve one day, "You starting school soon?"

"They have a school here?" mocked Justine.

"Yes. Every country does. You see, they are these buildings that have teachers and such, and help you learn."

Justine rolled her eyes. Any normal person would of thought her dad was trying to be smart but Justine knew otherwise.

Her dad wasn't really that smart and didn't seem to know what the word sarcastic meant. "Dad," sighed Justine. "I know what schools are." Justine's dad looked surprised.

"Then that settles that." He said with a smile. Justine rolled her eyes again.

"That doesn't settle _that, _we were talking about me going to school here." Steve jumped to his feet finally remembering what he was originally talking to Justine about.

"Oh. Yes, well … there is a school nearby here called Hog something ... " Steve frowned in thought. "Ah, yes. Hogwarts. Anyway … Dumbledore has kindly allowed you to learn at Hogwarts if you like."

Justine stared at the floor. She didn't know if she really wanted to go to Hogwarts or not. But she felt rude to say no after all this hospitality.

"You know, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Said Justine's dad after he saw her stare at the ground sadly.

Justine shrugged.

"But you know …" Justine's dad added with a grin. "You'll have to help me out with my new job." Justine let out a mock scream of horror. Her dad had just got a job working for some ministry or something. 'Rather boring,_ really.'_ She thought.

"OK, OK," Justine laughed. "I'll go to this Hogwarts school."

Chapter 2:

September 1st was not too far away and Justine's dad had already bought all the items needed for Hogwarts from Diagon Alley.

"Oh, you'll have loads of fun there!" exclaimed Justine's dad. "Why, another wizard that works for the ministry has some children that go to Hogwarts and he says they love it there. Absolutely love it."

"I bet they're real popular." Justine lied.

"Oh, yes well … they have loads of friends there he tells me."

"Yes, he tells you." Justine mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Steve not hearing Justine's sentence fully.

"Oh nothing." She lied.

"I can still remember Hogwarts now, y'know. I was sorted into Hufflepuff,

Loyal and as hard working as can be!"

Justine snorted. "Where you always so dorky?" She asked.

"Dorky enough to score top tickets to the Ireland verses Bulgaria Quidditch world cup game?"

Justine screamed. "Shut up! You haven't got tickets."

Justine's dad dug into his jacket's pocket and pulled out two tickets.

"Got them right here," he boasted. Justine stared at the tickets in his hands with awe.

Justine hadn't been to a Quidditch world cup game since she was four.

"How did you get 'em?" She asked.

"Well, you know that wizard that has some kids that go to Hogwarts?" Justine nodded.

"Well he has some friends that work in the department for Magical Games and Sports and he managed to gets some tickets for his family and us!"

Justine grinned from ear to ear. She was going to see the Quidditch World cup!

Chapter 3:

Justine couldn't stop smiling. The match hadn't even started yet, but she hadn't been to see a Quidditch match for ages. She hadn't been this happy since … ever.

Justine and Steve reached an entrance to the Quidditch Stadium to be greeted by a witch that knew Steve from the ministry. "Top box, Steve. Straight upstairs. As high as you can go."

Justine and Steve had just reached the top box when a slightly annoyed looking wizard greeted her father.

"Ah … Mr. Burnsfield, nice you could make it."

"The same with you Fudge." Said Steve.

"Ah … " Said Fudge, staring at Justine. "This must be your daughter Justine!"

Justine smiled. "I've heard good things about you." Said Fudge warmly. "How do you like England so far, my dear?"

"It's okay." Said Justine quietly, feeling herself blush a little.

"Ah, that's good. That's good." Fudge smiled. "Well, I best not keep you from your seats we'd talk any longer and they'd be gone."

Steve chuckled. "Yes … well then, may the match be a good one."

Justine and Steve shook hands with Fudge politely then headed for the end of the row in front of Fudge.

As soon as Justine and Steve sat down they heard someone shout their names. A red headed wizard was jogging towards them grinning.

It was Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur, my good man," Steve shook his hand. "How are you?"

"Oh, not too bad Steve. Nightmare trying to get the kids here in time." Steve and Justine chuckled.

"You must be Justine." Said Arthur, shaking her hand. "Heard a lot of things about you."

Justine smiled. "She's been going to Bushbangles magical academy for young witches and wizards for three years now."

"Really?" asked Arthur. "I've heard great things about that school. The best in Australia I've been told."

Justine blushed. "Well …" Said Arthur after a while, "I'll leave you two to enjoy the match." Arthur smiled at them both, shook their hands again and was gone.

"That's the wizard that got us these seats." Said Justine's father after Arthur had gone.

"He was nice." Justine said.

"Oh, yes. Very nice that man." Said Steve. "Loves muggles." Steve started laughing. "He once told me, that one day he tried to socialize with some muggles, and to start a conversation, he told them that toasters were brilliant inventions and were made by a truly brilliant man." Steve laughed again. "He told me he didn't know why those muggles ran away from him after that."

This time Justine laughed. "You know," Justine joked, "he might have a point."

So do you like the story so far? Please REVIEW, I'm not sure if you like it enough to type up more. Next chapter Justine meets the famous trio. Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K's ideas or characters, so please don't sue!


End file.
